Video Game Survivor! Season 1! Buccaneer Beach!
by 9-volt Big Fan
Summary: The first in an Hopefully long line of parodying TV'S Survivor as if we don't have enough of them already! 20 contestants fight for an 1,000,000 dollar prize! This season it is set in Buccaneer Beach! T for violence, albeit censored language and suggestive talk, NOT DO, JUST TALK! Sorry perverts! Now with revision every-time a mistake is made!


Author's Notes: How this story came into being? I have a creative mind, read the Sega Superstar Survivor story, (Read it under the Sega Superstars tab, well worth it!) and now, here I am! Also, for the so called "Confessions" they do, I will_**italicize and bold them.**_ Anyway…

Copyright! YAY!: I own SQUAT on any of these characters! I am doing this for fun, not profit! Now than…

VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR!

20 characters…2 teams…1 goal…1,000,000 dollars. 1 of these players will walk out with the money. What do they have to do? Survive. Now…here are the contestants.

Contestant number 1: Mario

The famous red mustached plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario hopes to FINALLY get enough money for marriage to the fair Princess Peach.

_**By Mario - "Come on! It has been over 25 years since the proposal! I need this money SOON!"**_

Contestant number 2: Luigi

Hoping to finally come out as his own character, Luigi takes the stage instead of being in Mario's shadow in hopes to make his mark!

_**By Luigi - "I'm-A-Luigi! Number 1! I am going to dominate this game!"  
**_

Contestant number 3: Wario

The greedy fat doppelganger of Mario with his motto of "Too much money? NEVER!" storms onto the playing field to fatten up his check more!

_**By Wario -"HAHAHA! I don't need to talk! EVERYBODY SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM!"**_

Contestant number 4: 9-volt

The Nintendo nerd to end all Nintendo nerds FINALLY steps onto the playing as his gaming icons, obviously happy about this.

_**By 9-volt - "Hardcore Nintendo gamer and nerd plus Mario equals SO HAPPY!" **_

Contestant number 5: Conker the Squirrel

After fighting in a squirrel VS. Teddy bears that are Nazis, a terminator-like haystack, and even an opera singing pile of poop, he hopes to get enough money to revive his dead girlfriend, Berri, from Gregg, the shortest grim reaper ever.

_**By Conker - "Here's a lesson for you all: The grass is always greener, you just don't realize what it is you have, until its gone.*sniffle*"**_

Contestant number 6: Amigo

The most famous maraca dancer EVER, Amigo sambas his way into not only the hearts of millions, but onto the playing field as well.

_**By Amigo - "A MILLION DOLLARS? THAT IS ENOUGH FOR PLATINUM MARACAS AND MY OWN MANSION OF PURE GOLD! Hmm…*zones out*"**_

Contestant number 7: Big the Cat

The most underrated Sonic character ever, brings his luxury item/pet frog, Froggy and leaves his fishing pole in order to move up the ladder in popularity!

_**By Big - "It doesn't matter if I am hated; we will take on the hatred together, right Froggy?"**__  
_

Contestant number 8: Sonic the Hedgehog

The fastest thing alive since the Roadrunner, Sonic's speed and charm are a guaranteed threat to the others, as long as he makes it to the merge.

_**By Sonic - "I'm making a comeback here! WATCH OUT MARIO!"**_

Contestant number 9: Miles "Tails" Prowler

Sonic's best pal since birth, Tail's brains and engineering will most likely prove to be a help to the team.

_**By Tails - "I want to show them what I'm made of! I will be the next big thing!"**_

Contestant number 10: Knuckles the Echidna

The guardian of the Master Emerald and Angel Island, Knuckles hope that the money will make a difference on how Angel Island should be protected.

_**By Knuckles - "A million dollars? Well, I could probably use it to help support Angel Island to the point that the Master Emerald's departure of it won't make it sink again."**_

Contestant number 11: Shadow the Hedgehog

Claiming to be the "Ultimate Life-form", Shadow enters the ring in hopes of bring Maria Robotnik back from the grave.

_**By Shadow - "Let's hope if I do so, she'll be fresh and new, unlike a certain R rated movie which started an annoying Youtube meme…*Points to a DVD copy of The Exorcist*"**_

Contestant number 12: Billy Hatcher

1 of the 4 heroes of "Morning Land", Billy Hatcher hopes to put it to good use in building the "Chicken Squad" defense group.

_**By Billy - "Yeah, I think a million dollars will do JUST fine in building the defense group."**_

Contestant number 13: Neku Sakuraba

Part of the "Reaper Games" from Shibuya, Tokyo; Neku hopes that he will make it trough another team event just for the 1,000,000 dollars.

_**By Neku - "First, I'll take in their strategies, and once the merge is over, I'll be ready for them."**_

Contestant number 14: Spy

Hailing from the **R**eliable **Ex**cavation & **D**emolition team, this French spy hopes that his skills will work on this field as well as they did on the battlements.

_**By Spy - "I'll say this right now; I never really was on their side." **_

Contestant number 15: Scout

The fastest of the team and the youngest of his 8 brothers, he hopes that his speed and double jumping will bonk him to victory.

_**By Scout - "I know who 'Frenchie' is, but the others…*Snicker* this will be a fun time!" **_

Contestant number 16: Margret Moonlight

The duel scythes that also act as sniper guns wielding girl brings her skills of offense and brain to the battlements in hopes to stop being compared to her pony counterpart, "Twilight Sparkle" of "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic".

_**By Margret - "Even since THAT PONY had the same voice as me, all of the fans are calling me by HER name! Winning this will HAVE to turn the tides."**_

Contestant number 17: Carpaccio

The owner of Sigil Secretaries and the wishstone's guardian, Carpaccio dashes his way into the field with brains and speed.

_**By Carpaccio - "Hmm…I heard that another playing is protecting something called the Master Emerald…I already have a plan. *Laughs*"**_

Contestant number 18: Beat

The founder of the GG'S, the most threatening skater/graffiti group in Tokyo-to, skates onto the field with pure speed.

_**By Beat - "Sonic? Yeah, he's fast, but he can't take over Tokyo-To with graffiti."**_

Contestant number 19: Angelio

One who thinks he's a lady charmer, Angelio goes by on how his book is played out, and with charm and offense, is it enough for 1,000,000 dollars?

_**By Angelio -"THESE are my contestants? Well, an easy challenge is better than no challenge."**_

Contestant number 20: Rayman

The limbless wonder Rayman is entering the stage with his own expandable fist and feet in hopes of keeping those pesky invaders out once and for all.

_**By Rayman -"I lived in a jungle a good portion of my life. The least I can do for my home is making sure that it stays safe."**_

And now, our announcers in the big skybox for this event...Deathwatch's own Howard "Buckshot" Holmes and Kreese Kreely taking to place of Jeff cause originally wanted that to happen!

"! I always wanted to say HELLO like that!" Howard said.

"Of course you wanted to; than you always wanted to have a wife and family, AND LOOK AT HOW THAT TURNED OUT!" Kreese returned. "Anyway, welcome to video game survivor! Where are 20 poor sa-I mean LUCKY CONTESTANTS fight in teams of 2 for survive going to…THE MERGE!"

"Oh, you mean when you get someone drunk as h!# so you cou-" Howard asked before Kreese cut him off.

"WRONG TYPE HOWARD! The merge when the surviving members join in as 1 group and duke it out with themselves in challenges! The last one standing is the winner! To help them keep their cool, they each can bring an luxury item, which will keep under wraps till they decide to use it!" Kreese explained, correcting Howard.

"Well, NOW you tell me! Why didn't I know of it before? I TOLD YOU I NEEDED THE PHANFLET!" Howard shouted.

"You used it as toilet paper when you had to use the laboratory. Poor janitor was scrapping the toilet for 9 days." Kreese retorted.

"Let's just start the game right now before we revealed anything else on here." Howard said, pointing to the microphone.

"Oh, yeah. ANYWAY! We need to select 2 groups of 10! Which 2 people are going to be selecting the groups down there?" Kreese asked as his 2 fingers moved up and down the clipboard of names, stopping at 2 names. "FOUND THE UNFORTANATE SOULS! The names are…" Kreese explained, than pausing for tension…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.."DUDE! JUST SAY THE NAMES!" Howard shouted into Kreese's eardrums.

"Ok, fine!" Kreese returned, rubbing his ear. "The 2 people are…Scout and Conker. Move to red and blue respectively." Kreese answered.

"Next time you do that, I will bite your mouth off." Howard threatened.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Kreese shouted in surprise.

"Why, what does that me…oh…" Howard said, after realizing what it also meant.

[[Contestants]]

Scout walked over to red and Conker strolled over to blue. "You can get the first pick, ol' chap." Conker said to Scout.

"Alright. Thanks," Scout said thankfully.

_**By Scout - "Oh…trying to warm me up to you before the merge so I'll team up with you. You know what…it's not working…what? I live with a spy, OF COURSE I'M PARANOID!"**_

"Ok, um…I guess I better take Sp-" Scout said, as Spy appeared right behind him, interrupting him as he stole his earpiece.

"And for old time's sake, 'This is Scout, rainbows make me cry! Over!' " Spy said into Scout's earpiece, causing the crowd to laugh, well, minus 1 Scout.

"Hold on, wait, I think I want the little kid in a yellow helmet," Scout said, changing his decision quickly as 9-volt walked up to him, unsure of him.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." 9-volt said.

"Relax, I won't backstab you like that Spy, and I mean metaphorically, since we DID get a weapons check." Scout reassured him.

_**By 9-volt - "Someone is already trying to make me side with him. Time to start an alliance!"**_

"Well than, let's see…" Conker said, pointing him finger at Mario. "…Nah, too fat." Conker said, angering 9-volt and Mario a huge amount. Conker than pointed at Luigi. "Hmm…not enough power." Conker said, disappointing the green plumber. His finger stopped at Wario. "AH! PERFECT! I'll take you!" Conker exclaimed, gesturing at him to come over.

"HAHAHA! Wise choice squirrel! We will go place that no one else will go to kiddo!" Wario said, putting his arm over Conker than extending him other arm out to the sky.

"Oh, well than, let's do it!" Conker said, fist pumping Wario.

_**By Conker -"I don't know if it was that I trusted him, or that he seemed jolly, or that I REALLY wanted Berri back, but I honestly DO trust him."**_

_**By Wario - "So, King of ALL the land. He has lots of the land, I have lots the money, IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!"**_

"Ok, my turn. Hmm…" Scout said in thinking as 9-volt whispered to him in the ear.

"Do you want to start an alliance? If so, pick Mario. Trust me, as one of the friendlier contestants, the alliance will protect you." 9-volt whispered to Scout.

"Hmm…" Scout said in thought. If what he says is true, he will be safe till the merge. If not, he could be in the first 5 out. This could be the riskiest move he would make in the game. Sure, he could be over exaggerating it in his mind, but an alliance before it even STARTED will be guaranteed gold! ".…deal…Mario, you're with us!" Scout said as Mario came over.

"Well, it is always nice to not be COMPLETELY hated in the fandom kingdom!" Mario happily said as he did a big jump into the red section.

"WHOA! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Scout exclaimed in awe. "Yeah, we could use you on the alliance." Scout said, still in amazement.

"Oh, starting an alliance already? Better join. With me by your side, WE ARE SAFE TILL THE MERGE! GARENTEE OR YOUR MONEY BACK!" Mario exclaimed.

"Sweet! The famous plumber is with us! Just 1 question..." 9-volt said.

Scout and Mario turned to face him.

"Do the others know about our alliance?" 9-volt asked.

Scout looked at the crowd, which fortunately for them, is talking among themselves, and at a while at the way they talk.

"Nope. But we should quiet down now. Let's convince others to join our alliance tomorrow." Scout suggested.

"Nah. We should probably be good for now. After all, we have a Reward Challenge day first! I say we worry about it afterwards." Mario suggested.

"Sounds fair; so what do we do tomorrow?" asked 9-volt.

"Let's get to know each other more, once we finish prepping everything at the site that is. The secret to an alliance is trust and teamwork. Otherwise, the alliance will fall quicker than Bowser's castle after hitting the self-destruct button." Mario proposed.

"Yeah!" the other 2 said, putting their hands in, 9-volt's on top of Mario's, and Scout's on top of 9-volt's.

_**By 9-volt "We have Mario on our alliance. We should be good till the merge. My 1 question is, who will leave first of our group? Most likely me; I'm just a kid after all."**_

_**By Scout - "I thought the kid was doing it since he was his idol, but NOPE! Just Chuck Tes-I mean his brain at work. I will defiantly leave first, since I can't outrun everything!"**_

_**By Mario - "The 2 of them seem to work pretty good together. One has brains and the other has agility. I defiantly will leave first, considering on how Conker thought of the, others must be like that too."**_

It proceeded like that; sweet talking, true words, and secret alliances till the teams got filled.

"Finally! They are done! I thought I was going to figure out a way to get males pregnant by staring at the computer first!" Kreese said once their done.

"I wonder why you want to be pregnant…Anyway! The team of red will be called Team Techno! It consists of Scout, 9-volt, Mario, Luigi, Billy, Angelio, Tails, Neku, Shadow and Margret! The team of blue is Team Rockers! It is made of Conker, Wario, Spy, Knuckles, Sonic, Amigo, Big the Cat, Carpaccio, Beat and Rayman!" Howard exclaimed.

"Anyway, you will be living on the shoreline of Buccaneer Beach, Pac Man World's first level; the shoreline is long enough to give your feet the feeling of river dancing through a spike needle bed. Simply, a good 5 minutes to the forest. You will have to row there and back for the challenges in Emerald Coast first in these canoes that more broken then I was when my position as deathwatch champion was overtaken b-" was what Kreese could say before being cut off.

"SPOILERS DUDE! SHEESH! MUST I REMIND YOU OF EVERYTHING?" Howard interrupted.

"OH, SORRRRR-EY! Didn't know people still didn't play one of the best Wii games ever! Anyway, see you at tomorrow's Reward Challenge, which will be followed by an immunity challenge!" Kreese said, signing off for Howard as well.

[[Team Techno Day 1]]

The team made quick work of canoeing to Buccaneer Beach, possibly because it was only 3 minutes away and was rather impressed with the location.

"This is exotic at its finest guys. The concrete jungle called cities won't help you now!" Angelio said, knowing about the jungle from all his adventures.

_**By Angelio "In all honestly, forging for the team WILL need teamwork, so I'm just worried on how to get it all working."**_

"Ok, we need to find something we can use to store water in…" Tails said.

"And something to eat…" Billy said, rubbing his tummy.

"Maybe something to catch fish with will work…" Shadow suggested.

"And shelter…" Luigi said in a scared tone.

"And a fire to boil the water and fish with…" Scout said.

"And rocks to control the fire…" Neku said, reminding them.

"Hmm…I wonder." Margret said to herself as she pulled off some wood off a tree, getting 1 large piece and a medium sized piece than starting rubbing them together, creating a fire. "Knew it." She said with amusement in her voice.

"BRILLIANT!" 9-volt shouted in praise, then wondered about the water. "I wonder what we can use to get water though…" 9-volt said, tapping his helmet in thought, which made a DINK sound, which got everyone's attention. 9-volt then looked up, seeing that everyone was looking at his helmet. "Huh? Why are you looking at my helmet? I mean, what can it do to help store wa…" 9-volt responded, before realizing what they were thinking about. "Oh…I see why. Well than..." 9-volt said, removing his helmet. "I'll get some water, back in a jiffy!" 9-volt exclaimed, dashing to the sea to get some water.

Tails then started moving his tails in circles at high speeds, to the point that they can cut through wood. "I think that I can get some more wood to use as shelter, or even a fishing rod! Be back in a flash!" Tails shouted, taking off into the sky.

"Ok, so water, shelter, fishing rod, and fire. We just need food of the other sorts and rocks for the fire. I guess I'll get the rocks and food." Shadow said starting to go to the woods before someone stopped him.

"Hold it! You will not be able to get both so easy. I'm coming in after you!" Neku said.

"Grr…fine, just don't interrupt me, unless I start the conversation." Shadow responded as he and Neku went into the woods.

Shadow did a good job finding rocks for the fire, and Neku found dead animals since they were in a fierce environment. Sure, they were mostly small ones like rabbits and deer, but when he found a dead leopard, he knew they were good.

"Whoa, got to hand it to you Neku, you did good finding all the animals." Shadow said as they were walking to the camp. "Did you kill them?" Shadow asked.

"No, they were dead already. Do you think we need shelter tonight? There could be more aggressive animals in there." Neku replied.

"…We should probably make one. I don't trust the group enough." Shadow responded.

_**By Shadow - "A gamer, 2 plumbers, a mutant fox, a kid in a chicken suit; I have my rights to not trust them!"**_

"Yeah, they could be a road hazard for us…" Neku answered, than thought to himself a bit. "Want to team up? We could eliminate them at the merge if we stick together." Neku asked.

"I was thinking the same thing…" Shadow responded, smiling a bit. "Stick with me, and we'll be the final 2!" Shadow stated.

"Yeah, that's it!" Neku said with a smile on his face as they walked back to camp, to see a small yet wide shack.

"HI SHADOW! HI NEKU! We just put the finishing touches on the shack!" Tails shouted as they walked in to see the rest drinking the water 9-volt found. "Yeah, 9-volt's helmet did the trick! It was made to be fire-proof! We than used the wood to create cups for the water! It was really easy!" Tails explained.

_**By Tails - "I think I secured my spot on the team. Making cups for the water, shelter and having the water boil to perfection; it will be a dumb brained move to put me out first."**_

"I dub thee first night of TEAM TECHNO, A SUCCESS!" Angelio shouted, rising his cup in a toast, while the others quickly followed suit.

"Say Tails," Shadow said, getting Tails' attention. "How did you even put the wood up in the shelter?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, I just stacked it up against each other. Why?" Tails asked.

"Was anything used to, oh I don't know, KEEP THEM UP?" Neku asked.

"Oh…no, nothing at all…" Tails answered.

"In that case, we'll be outside waiting for the place to collapse." Shadow explained, leaving the tent with Neku.

"Hmm...do you think it WILL collapse?" Neku asked to Shadow.

"Wait for it…" Shadow said. "1…2…3…" And as on cue, the rest of the team dashed out as the shack collapsed. "Do we have the only brains on this team?" Shadow asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, we GOT to stick together to survive this game!" Neku answered.

_**By Neku - "If Shadow and I are going to survive this, we got to stick together."**_

[[Team Rockers Day 1]]

They quickly rowed their way to the site, with Big's weight in front of the canoe helping them. Once at the site, Big and Froggy jumped into the water to go looking for fish. "FOUND SOME!" Big shouted, returning to the surface with 3 fishes in hand, 2 fishes in his mouth and 1 fish in Froggy's mouth, totaling up to 6 fishes.

"WOW! Way to get a head start Big!" Sonic exclaimed, praising Big.

_**By Big - "I think as long as we get these fishes, I will be able to survive to the merge, is that right Froggy? *Froggy hops up* He said yes."**_

Knuckles than started to chop down the nearest tree with his bear hands; and thanks to his spiky gloves and the weakness of the tree, he made short work of it. "TIMBER!" Knuckles shouted as the tree went down onto the camp site. "Well, that was easy! Only took 2 minutes!" Knuckles boasted.

Conker than thought of a way to out-do Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, can you make it into a B inside an octagon?" Conker asked, thinking of a context sensitive pad.

"Um…sure. Any reason on why you want that?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, you'll see…" Conker briefly explained. Knuckles than made it into Conker's wish. Conker than stepped on to see if a light bulb would appear over his head. Much to his dismay, it did not. "Oh, that's a shame. You see, where I come from, these things will be called Context sensitive pads and provide for what we need, like shelter for an instance. But since it isn't usable, we will just have to convert it into firewood. Thanks anyway ol' chap." Conker sadly explained, waving his hand as he walked off.

_**By Conker - "ARGH! SO F #$ING CLOSE! IF ONLY IT WORKED, THAN I WOULD MAKE IT TO THE FINALS EASILY!"**_

"Oh ho! Trying to cheat there buddy?" Wario asked.

"That depends. Is it a good thing, or a bad thing?" Conker asked in return.

"OH! TRYING TO ESCAPE TROUBLE TOO? BWA-HA-HA-HA! I LOVE THIS SQUIRREL!" Wario shouted, hugging Conker to the point of making him gag.

"Yo, ally chocking here mate." Conker said in between breathes.

"Whoops. Sorry." Wario said, releasing Conker.

_**By Conker - "I can tell from that display that Wario will be a fine mate for me indeed. Maybe I can talk him into being one of my assistances as King of all The Land."**_

"Oh, Spy." Rayman said to him as he was walking to the forest to get meat.

"Yes, my limbless amigo?" Spy asked.

"HEY! I HAVE LIMBS!" Amigo shouted, overhearing this.

"Wrong amigo, Amigo." Spy corrected as Amigo than went onto his business of making a shelter. Spy than said to Rayman, "Anyway, your question is…"

"Do you fear that you will leave first, being a spy and all that?" Rayman asked.

"No, I won't join your low class team. Don't act confused, I know by that sentence your trying to make me join you. And for the record, I KNOW my time here is short." Spy said, before going off to help start a fire with Sonic.

"Well than, I'm not sharing my meat with him…and I mean the meat I found!" Rayman said after feeling a lot of eyes staring at him as he runs into the forest.

_**By Spy - "What? I am a spy for crying out loud. I don't need help, I need skill!"**_

_**By Rayman - "What a first impression he did. He's out first, calling it! Than again, I made QUITE the impression too. *slaps himself in the face*"**_

_**By Amigo - "In hindsight, I probably overreacted; but still, I was trying to crack a joke."**_

"Hmm…so I guess that alliances are being made as we speak." Carpaccio said to Beat as they were gathering rocks to help the fire be in control.

"Probably right, so looks like we are stuck together." Beat analyzed the situation.

"And what's wrong with being stuck with me?" Carpaccio asked.

"OH! NOTHING! I was just putting 2 and 2 together." Beat quickly explained.

_**By Beat - "If we are going to be in an alliance, we GOT to stick together and be strong!"**_

__"Hmm…I wonder if we can get Sonic with us." Carpaccio asked.

_**By Carpaccio - "2 are deadly, but 3 are toxic! We just have to have a strong sense of strength and trust!"**_

They quickly ran back to Sonic, who was sitting next to the Spy, trying to start a fire.

"So; no to the alliance?" Sonic asked.

"I'm a spy. I fly solo!" Spy shouted as he got up and left.

_**By Sonic - "Lose. Vote. Spy. SEE-YA B*#$%!"**_

"Got the rocks." Beat said as he placed them around the fire with Carpaccio.

"Thanks guys. You know, I am still free. Are you 2 starting an alliance I can join?" Sonic asked.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN JOIN!" Beat and Carpaccio said at once.

"Whoa! I AM popular here!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise. "So, we lose the immunity challenge on purpose and vote the Spy RIGHT out the door?" Sonic suggested.

"Uh, what if they see US as the weakest link?" Beat asked.

"I say we make the lose look convincing." Carpaccio suggested.

"Hey, we have a reward challenge first. Let's see if us removing him IS the smart move." Sonic said.

"Yeah, that is our best bet now!" Carpaccio said in agreement!

"REWARD AND IMMUNITY TIME! GET TO EMERALD COAST NOW!" Kreese said in the microphone!

"Wait wait wait! I had the ladies over for lunch there! I need to clean up." Howard said in a faked panic voice.

"Uh, no you didn't. You just moped on how lonely you were since you left your wife." Kreese corrected.

"Well, EXCUUUUSE ME PRINCESS! I didn't think you were still hung up on losing the title of Deathwatch champion!" Howard bit back at him.

"Let's start the event now." Kreese suggested.

[[Emerald Coast Challenge 1]]

"Everyone ready? OF COURSE YOU ARE! The reward is…hold it…hold it…suspense…AGH!" Kreese said as Howard bit his mouth. "FINE! THE REWARD IS AN ACTUAL 1 STORY HOUSE FOR THE FIRST TEAM TO FINISH! FAIR ENOUGH?" Kreese asked as the participants cheered liked crazy, neither of them having an finished hut or shack or even an tent! "I swore I felt tongue in that…" Kreese said to himself.

"I KEPT MY TONGUE IN!" Howard responded. "Anyway, the first challenge is to go run around Emerald Coast and find 7 medallions. First to 4 wins the house." Howard explained. "Ready, set, go!" Howard said as the teams went off. "And for your information Kreese, I just bit you, not kiss you."

At the contestants, Tails got some speed and flew up to get a better view, but he couldn't find anything, so he moved on. Meanwhile, 9-volt was running along trying to see any medallions. Fortunately, he found one. Unfortunately, it was on the island of the other side. "Hey Mario, do you think you can toss me over there?" 9-volt asked to Mario as he got picked up by him and thrown over to the other side. "Well, I got my answer. FOUND 1 MEDALLION!" 9-volt shouted as he picked it up.

With Team Rockers, Sonic was dashing on the bridge, looking out for anything glowing, when his eye got caught on something in the sky. A medallion! "How is it staying up there? Eh, it doesn't matter." Sonic said with a shrug as he dashed in a loop de loop and flew up to the sky, grabbing the medallion. "GOT IT!" Sonic shouted as he touched down on the other side.

Following Sonic, Rayman used his helicopter hair to make it over there, albeit barely. He than ran ahead as he found another medallion under a bar going up and down with spikes on it. He used his limbless hand to reach in and get it before the spiked bar came down again. "SUCCESS!" Rayman shouted.

Luigi was looking around on the boardwalk as he found a medallion on the boardwalk. "ALL RIGHT, MY LUCKY DAY!" Luigi shouted as he picked it up. Spy, overhearing this, walked up to Luigi dressed as Billy Hatcher. "Oh, this looks pretty! Can I hold on t-," the Billy Hatcher spy said as he accidently tripped over a rock on the path, converting him back to Spy do to the damage he got. "Uh, hehehe. How did THAT get on me?" Spy innocently asked, failing at fooling Luigi. "WE GOT A SPY HERE!" Luigi shouted, as he then tossed him over the railing.

_**By Luigi - "I thought spies were supposed to be SNEAKY, not controlled by someone who only has experiences with the closest thing to being a so called 'spy' from a Call of Duty killing spree!"**_

_**By Spy - "Well, I made a new nemesis today. It was insulting to me to say the nicest."**_

_**By Billy - "Wait, a grown man dressed up as me? Should I be flattered or disturbed?"**_

Big the Cat found a medallion underwater. "Oh look, one of those shiny things is under there." Big said to Amigo.

"Well than, let's go!" Amigo said, jumping into the water, only to have Big pull him out.

"HOLD IT! It is too steep down there! I'll have one of Froggy's friends do it!" Big explained to Amigo as he than started talking to the nearest fish. "Here fishy fishy fishy! We need that shiny thing down there." Big explained as the fish than went underwater.

"Like that'll wor-" Amigo started to say before a fish come up with the medallion.

"Thanks pal! Tell Froggy back at the campsite that we are having fun!" Big said in thanks as the fish went right back down.

_**By Big - "Yeah, my time with Froggy got me tons of fishy friends. They are so nice!"**_

_**By Amigo - "What I seen today should CEMENT Big's spot as a valuable member!"**_

Scout saw that they had 3 and they only had 2. "GRR! WE NEED TO STEP IS UP!" Scout shouted, as he saw something shiny on top of the mountain in front of him. "Looks like I'm climbing." Scout thought to himself as he dashed up the slope to the mountain, coming to a dead end with a red spring. "What does this do?" Scout asked to himself as he stepped on it, only to be launched at another red spring, soon leading up to the top. "OW! Well, whatever gets me this medallion is ok with me!" Scout said, as he picked the medallion up.

"THE LAST MEDALLION!" Sonic shouted, as Shadow than saw where he was looking at. It was on an island connected by a boardwalk. "You first, Shadow." Sonic said, gesturing Shadow to the path.

"Heh, idiot." Shadow said as he started on the path, only to see an orca whale in the distance, smashing the boardwalk. "What th-YOU SET ME UP!" Shadow shouted in fury.

"It's called SURVIVOR for a reason." Sonic explained.

"Well, the bridge is out, so NOW how are we going to get to it?" Shadow asked.

"FOUND THE LAST MEDALLION!" a voice in the distance said, as Shadow and Sonic turned to see a surprise guest they thought was gone the minute the match started.

"TAILS! OF COURSE YOU'LL GET IT!" Sonic said with pride and a bit of anger in his voice.

By the time Tails flew back, the entire Techno team was cheering for him.

"Aw, thanks guys! It was nothing really." Tails said, blushing a bit from all the praise he's gotten.

_**By Tails - "The last time I got this much praise was when is saved Station Square from ANOTHER Eggman machine without Sonic's help. I think I will be staying for some time…"**_

_**By Sonic - "I thought him TOO well, I wonder if it'll bite me in the butt this game? * Slaps face with hand*"**_

"ROUND OVER! TEAM TECHNO WINS THE HOUSE!" Kreese shouted in joy.

"Big deal, if it was attached to a strip club, than F$ # YEAH!" Howard shouted. "Hey, we still have to do the Immunity challenge next!" Howard said, realizing what was next.

"Yeah, that house won't do the poor sucker leaving the game any good! For the first challenge, the teams will be chain-ganged together and will have to balance 5 boxes with their hands on the most ricocheting boardwalk there is here! First team to lose all their boxes is out and has to vote their sucker out!" Kreese explained.

"Hold on a second! We don't get breaks?" Conker asked.

"NOPE! GET THE CHAINS READY!" Howard shouted.

"Relax, all day tomorrow, you get some rest and relaxation guys." Kreese explained.

"AND WE DON'T GIVE A $#%T ON HOW YOU SPEND IT!" Howard added.

_**By 9-volt – "These guys are expanding my word library by an MILE…if what I would be saying if it wasn't censored. *Fourth wall cracks* what was that?"**_

_**By Conker – "I say curse words. I'll admit it. But these guys act like it is their JOB to do so! Wait…it IS their job! Aw man! That's SWEET! Paid for cursing! LOVE IT! I may own the others an HEFTY amount though…"**_

_**By Margret – "So…2 challenges in 1 day, than the rest of day AND the next day for a break? That sounds fair. I just hope that I would survive, since, being the only female on the team, I wonder if they'll make a move…"**_

_**By Knuckles – "All day break tomorrow? Perfect time to pump our shack up! IT WILL BE BETTER THAN THE TECH-NERDS HOUSE!"**_

A little while later, all the teammates were chain ganged up and had 5 boxes to balance.

Line order:

Techno: 9-volt-Tails-Luigi-Mario-Shadow-Neku-Billy-Angelio-Scout-Margret

Rockers: Conker-Spy-Amigo-Wario-Big-Rayman-Beat-Carpaccio-Sonic-Knuckles

Conker, Amigo, Billy Hatcher and 9-volt were struggling, and they all knew it, not cause of the balancing, but due to the weight.

"Eh, steady steady steady." Conker was saying to himself.

"The squirrel is losing it, now is my chance…but to do what?" 9-volt whispered to Tails. He than remembered that Conker was in this for someone, but who?

"I heard it was a girlfriend of the sorts." Tails responded back in the same quiet tone.

"The poor kid and fox are lost in thought, I have an idea." Conker thought, before practicing his vocal cords. "!" Conker shrieked, shocking 9-volt and Tails into dropping their boxes.

"OHH! Look's like Techno lost 2 people by that scr-" Howard was saying, before an even greater scream was heard.

"!" Kreese shouted, getting Howard's attention.

"What happened? Did you get hurt?" Howard asked, generally worried.

"No, just practicing to be the next exorcist. The movie companies are having an audition." Kreese nonchalantly explained.

"I F#$^ING HATE YOU!" Howard shouted.

"LOVE YOU TOO HONEY!" Kreese sarcastically responded.

9-volt and Tails were plotting on how to throw out Conker, when Tails' whispered into 9-volt's ear a plan, before shaking their hands on it. They than proceed to make weird faces, not directed to Conker, but the nothingness behind him.

"What are you 2 looking at?" Conker said, looking behind while keeping a hold on his boxes. "Weird, nothing is out ther-AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Conker said in fear when returning to figure out that 9-volt had a picture of the Exorcist on his 3DS, his luxury item, cause him, Spy, and Amigo to drop their boxes in surprise while Tails and 9-volt fist-punched each other with smiles on their faces.

_**By 9-volt – "Yeah, my luxury item is my 3DS. SUE ME! I'm a Nintendo gamer! And I even bought 2 of them just in case I lose this one. Now, WHY do I even HAVE the Exorcist on here? I guess it was for over preparedness. I will delete it once I win the million dollars.**_

_**By Tails – "We were lucky 9-volt had that on him! They had a greater chance of winning if we didn't. What? Did they win? I WON'T SPOIL IT HERE!"**_

"Well, that was outstanding my small furry ami-I mean squirrel." Spy said, correcting himself as Amigo eyed him.

"HA! THAT TRICK NEVER GETS OVER! ONE-FOURTH OF THE ENTIRE PLAYERS ARE OUT, WITH TECHNO GETTING A 1 PERSON LEAD!" Howard shouted.

"Wait a minute; NO ONE SAID THERE'D BE MATH!" Kreese said in a fake panicked tone.

Billy finally had enough and collapsed with the boxes onto the boardwalk. "MY ARMS ARE ABOUT TO FALL OFF! Still, being the longest survivor of the 4 small people here is a REAL treat." He thought to himself, trying to look at the positive.

"And the chicken boy is out! IT'S ALL TIED UP!" Howard shouted.

"You can tie knots with them chains? I mean, if you meant it as marriage like, than yeah, THE KNOT IS TIED!" Kreese exploded out with.

"You know it was a metaphor, right?" Howard said.

"Huh?"

"It is when you take something that happened and compared it to another event, usually to get a good laugh."

"…What time is your funeral? I can't imagine that you'll last much longer out here without being beaten up."

At the contestants, the giant orca was leaping out of the water again. Sonic looked over at Carpaccio who looked over at Beat, and they all nodded in agreement as they fall down with the boxes on top on them the same time the orca crashed back into the water, shaking the boardwalk to make it look like an accident.

"OH! TEAM ROCKERS GET'S KNOCKED DOWN BY 3 POOR SUCKERS! NEED TO START MAKING SOME NOISE GUYS!" Howard explained via microphone.

"Hmm, not a bad thought." Knuckles thought to himself. He looked over to see Scout and Margret holding the boxes without a problem, even talking to each other. He then thought of an idea to get them out, but it was risky. He than looked down the boardwalk just in case if they were going to see him. He found no one looking to see the stunt he was about to pull. He found out that they were placing their weight on one foot each. He did a double check to see if only he was seeing it and he saw no major threats. "Say your prayers, cupid is coming sooner than February, and he's naked…that didn't sound right." Knuckles said to himself before preparing his leg.

"So, those dual scythes are ALSO sniper guns? Man, the team will defiantly want you once I tell them about you!" Scout said in amazement.

"Thanks. I think I still will decline the team. After all, like you said, being the only GIRL there will cause problems to arise." Margret answered.

"Yeah. It may be on purpose, because, let's be honest, who doesn't want to be with you." Scout said, making Margret blush on the inside. "And other times it is on accident-" Scout was interrupted by Knuckles' whistle.

"Hey guys. You better smile for this!" Knuckles said with a sly grin as he threw his boxes over the railing and got down onto his hands and knocked the Scout's right leg and Margret's left leg off balance, causing their boxes to fall and them to collide into one another. If that wasn't enough, Knuckles brought his luxury item, a camera (in case he find anything useful for Angel Island that he could make in Angel Islands laboratories, like weapons) and took a picture of them colliding. As bonus point, he took noticed of their lips. While on complete accident, they kissed!

"Like that?" Margret asked, once getting up.

"Completely." Scout answered.

"OH! WHAT'S THIS?" Angelio shouted as he saw what happed to the left of him. By now, everyone was looking.

"PLEASE-heh-TELL ME-Hehehe-YOU HAVE THAT ON PICTURE-HAHAHA-!" Tails said between laughs.

"Sure did. Want to see Tails?" 9-volt asked as he extended his 3DS with the picture up out to him.

"Of course!" Tails shouted as he looked at the picture laughing his furry tails off until he noticed something. "Hang on a minute. Look there." Tails said to 9-volt and Mario, whom pretty much dropped his boxes once Angelio got their attention. Tails was pointing at a red leg kicking the other side. "That was sabotaged!" Tails declared.

"Who is that?" 9-volt asked.

"Oh, Knuckles was at it. Trying to make his team win, but THIS is…GAH!" Tails shouted.

"If he makes it to the merge, he'll want the other tribe back." Mario declared.

_**By 9-volt – "I'm not going to lie; despite it all being a set up by this 'Knuckles', I DO see them working it out in the future. How far; I don't know."**_

_**By Tails – "I am honestly now surprised he did that. I knew he would spice SOMETHING up, but THIS early?"**_

By Mario – "OH BOY! We have backup for Scout! He will be VERY happy to hear that! This alliance could be the final 3! But what if…never mind."

However, 1 single Rocker member wasn't as amused.

"Knuckles!" One shouted. Knuckles looked over with a sigh, expecting to see Sonic there.

"What do you want? We won, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, no! That stunt made only 5 people TOTAL still have boxes up; Big, Shadow, Neku, Rayman and Wario!" Sonic shouted.

"We're up by 1! No sweat!" Knuckles coolly responded.

"If we lose, I'm voting you off." Sonic explained before looking back to his 2 partners.

"So throwing the game was pointless then?" Beat asked.

"Yeah, the red fellow did it for us." Carpaccio said.

"Let's shift the vote from Spy to Knuckles. He was always a hardhead, and Spy DOES his best to stay out of our business. It is best to leave him alone for now and see if he can help out." Sonic suggested.

"Amen." Beat said.

"It's settled. Bye-bye Knuckles!" Carpaccio settled for the group. He got no objections.

_**By Sonic - "Knuckles can be a hard head at times, but THIS takes the cake as his biggest mistake yet."**_

By Beat – "Knuckles is out if we lose GUARENTEED! The only way if this can backfire if he has an immunity idol, which in THIS early, he shouldn't!

By Carpaccio – "See you later Knuckles. I'll speak to you once I reach the winner's circle!"

With all the laughing going on, 1 person spoke up against it all.

"I think they are cute." Big said, still holding his boxes. The rest of the Rockers tribe turned their eyes at him. Feeling the tension, Big then used his wild card. "Oh sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that much. If it makes you feel better, I'll take those boxes off you and throw it into that pretty ocean behind me." That caused everyone to shut up.

_**By Big – "I may look big and friendly, but I can easily stand up for my friends, mostly Froggy, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Sonic, Tails…*Rambles***_

By Knuckles – "Voting Big off; end of story."

Wario who was still having a laugh to himself lost control of the boxes and they quickly fell down. "UH-OH! NONONONON-" was all that Wario could say till the boxes hit the boardwalk. "D'OH I MISSED!" Wario shouted as he sat down.

_**By Wario – "*Picking his nose* Don't lie fans of the so-called 'Runawayguys', you wanted me to say that!"**_

"Ha! My limbless hand should help me support the boxes for some more time!" Rayman thought to himself as he looked at the other 3 contestants. Big was having no problem while the weight was starting to get to Neku and Shadow. "We got this in the ba-" Rayman said to himself as the orca leaped up and landed in the water on the other side of Rayman, splashing a lot of water on him, throwing himself off balance, causing his body to smack into his hands, knocking the boxes off. "Uh-oh! WIN THIS BIG!" Rayman shouted, sitting down. "We're doomed."

"OH! Look's likes Big is the only Rockers member left!" Howard shouted.

"Well, we'll see THEM at the tribal council!" Kreese declared.

"We need to trick Big, and fast!" Neku said to Shadow.

"Hmm…but how?" Shadow asked, losing his grip on the boxes. "OH $%^#!" Shadow shouted, raising the box back up with the other boxes, to the point that his boxes were above his head.

"OH! I think an jump in the boardwalk will mess them u-" Big thought to himself as the orca jumped out of the water and landed back in, catching the last 3 off guard, causing Big to throw his boxes back into the ocean while Neku and Shadow threw their boxes.

"AH!" Neku and Shadow said as they reached out of the boxes, Neku getting none of his, but Shadow catching 4 of his boxes as 1 was just about to fall into the water.

"Where's the last one?" Shadow asked, as he saw that the box started to the water.

Neku tried to break the chains to no avail. Shadow, seeing this, helped him in breaking free. They managed help Neku escape the chain as the box was falling down to the island faster. Neku than walked back 2 steps before jumping off the boardwalk, catching the box and tossing it back at Shadow's box pile. "CATCH!" Neku shouted as he fell down. Shadow leaned his pile left and right until a CLONK was heard.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"TEAM TECHNO WINS IMMUNITY!" Kreese shouted into the microphone.

"Team Rockers, see you in the tribal council." Howard said.

Everyone from Team Techno came rushing over to Shadow to congratulate him.

"Nice job!"

"What a save!"

"OUTSTANDING MAN!"

Shadow smiled and said his thanks while Neku resurfaced from the water. Once everyone in Team Techno started going back to their base camp, Shadow looked over to Neku and smiled. "You did a good job today Neku. It'll be great to be in an alliance with you." Shadow explained with a smile on his face while Neku grew one on his.

_**By Shadow – "I think I'm going to like working with him. I knew by the way he looked that he was going to get along fine with me."**_

By Neku – "I don't think EVERY hedgehog is like Shadow. If that is so, glad that he was the first one I met."

[[Techno Tribe Night 1]]

Everyone dashed to the beach to see a very wide 1 story house waiting for them. Inside was 1 main room for meals, a shower room and 5 bed rooms, though they WERE empty, but it didn't stop them from being happy.

"Well, they DID say it was a house, not the whole package of 1." Luigi said.

"HEY! It is still good! At least we now have a roof above our heads for safe sleeping and rain." Angelio vocally returned back to Luigi.

"Yeah, I guess it IS still good!" Luigi said with a smile.

"Ok, so look's like there are 5 bed rooms. 2 people per room guys." Mario explained after examining the house.

"Should we make Scout and Margret share a room?" Neku joked.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" the both of them said at once.

"Ok, I call being with my brother Luigi!" Mario declared, pulling in Luigi.

"Care to share a room Neku?" Shadow asked.

"Eh, why not?" Neku answered.

"Can I join your room 9-volt?" Billy asked with a hint of being timid in his voice.

"Don't see why not." 9-volt responded.

"So Angelio…want to share my room?" Tails asked.

"Normally, I would reject it and see if I can get the same room as the only lady on the tribe, but since of what I saw today…sure." Angelio answered with a smirk on his face.

"OH! SCOUT AND MARGRET ARE GOING TO SHARE AN ROOM!" Luigi shouted, realizing the situation, causing the whole room, excluding Scout and Margret, to laugh hard.

"Oh great…" Margret and Scout thought to themselves.

_**By Margret – "Knuckles, if you are seeing this, than read my lips. YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! Scout is the only person I can trust now…not that it's a bad thing, or like that way, but still, you get the point."**_

_**By Scout – "Ok, I'm not going to lie. Sharing a room with the only girl on the team is SWEET! I just have to watch out, since, you know, her being a dual wielding scythe that acts like sniper gun wielder…"**_

"Come on guys, before we embarrass our 2 teammates to death, let's makes beds for us to sleep in." Mario suggested after wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter he done.

"Yeah, but what will we use as a mattress?" Luigi asked.

"How about sand; we make 4 sides big enough to hold 2 people in it than we put the sand in there. We can hold it together by getting big rocks to hold up the wood pieces on 2 sides than use a corner to hold the other 2 sides up." Tails suggested.

"Hmm…not a bad thought." Neku said after some thinking.

"Well than, LET'S GET TO WORK!" Angelio shouted as the group ran into the forest.

Within 20 minutes, all the wood and rocks were collected and placed in the house at each room. "Ok, so what are we using to get the sand?" asked Billy.

"I know what I'M using!" 9-volt shouted as he removed his helmet and started collecting sand for it. The others than used the wooden cups Tails' made before the original house collapsed.

_**By 9-volt – "*Chuckle* I KNOW I am going into the merge. If my act with Tails and helmet being useful didn't prove…than I wonder what will…"  
**_

After 10 minutes, all the makeshift beds were filled with sand and protected with rocks.

"Hate to admit it Tails, but this MAY be a good idea." Shadow complimented.

"Thank you Sha-WAIT! What do you mean by 'HATE TO ADMIT IT'?" Tails shouted causing the group to laugh a bit.

[[Team Rockers Night 1]]

Knuckles was frantically searching through the forest in hopes of finding the hidden immunity idol.

_**By Knuckles – "If I am going to win this game, I NEED THIS IDOL TO BLOW ON TONIGHT'S COUNCIL RIGHT NOW! SONIC IS PROBALLY RATTING ME OUT RIGHT NOW WITH HIS 2 ACCOMPLES!"**_

Knuckles used his spiked gloves to climb up the tallest tree he found in the middle of the forest. Looking around, he gave up after a third check with a sigh. "Oh, what's the use? I need to be favored by the creator to find it, and even THEN, it is just hopes of breaking the fourth wall." Knuckles sadly said, as a glimmer of hope, figuratively and literally caught his interest underneath him in the water. He jumped down into the water to see that it WAS the hidden immunity idol with a note carved in it. Knuckles read the inscription, with it saying this; "GOD HAS CHOSEN YOU TO SURVIVE! THIS IDOL WILL PROTECT YOU FROM 1 NIGHT OF VOTING!". "ALL RIGHT! MY LUCKY BREAK!" Knuckles shouted as he stuffed the idol in his shoe in a way that it was made invisible to the others.

_**By Knuckles – "*Pulls out the idol and starts kissing it like crazy* Oh wait, is this being recorded?"**_

However, 1 hedgehog by the name of Sonic saw this and flew back to camp at great speeds. "Can't believe him! First he throws the game out the window, and now he has the idol! Hmm…time to make it useless."

_**By Sonic –"That echidna is SO lucky to find that idol! But he still thinks that they are planning to get rid of him. Hmm… DING! IDEA READY!"**_

Sonic dashed back to his base to find out that Carpaccio and Beat were chatting it up with Rayman and Amigo.

"Hey there blue blur! Guess what? Our alliance grew by 2!" Beat proudly said, causing Sonic to smile a bit.

"Than there is STILL a chance to get Knuckles out…" Sonic said to the group.

"What do you mean by th-OH $^%# HE DIDN'T!" Carpaccio shouted as Sonic slowly nodded his head.

"He found the idol already." Sonic muttered to everyone's surprise.

"We need to trick him into thinking that we are still voting for the Spy." Rayman suggested.

"Or take it from him." Amigo then suggested.

"Knuckles IS an hardhead, if we make sure that he thinks we are voting for Spy, he won't play the idol and thus we survive!" Sonic explained.

"Yeah!" the alliance cheered as Amigo looked at the forest to see Knuckles heading towards them.

"Shush! He's coming." Amigo said, warning to group as they piped down.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Knuckles asked nonchalantly.

"Besides the fact that you are the first to leave Survivor…than nothing at all!" Rayman responded.

"Oh really?" Knuckles asked as he pulled out the immunity idol, causing fake "OOH'S" and "AHH'S" from the group. "I AM SAFE!" Knuckles shouted.

"You always were. We were going to vote Spy out first. To vote someone who is hardworking and loyal as you was a dumb move on our part." Sonic admitted.

"Oh really?" Knuckles asked, opening his right eye wide open.

"Yeah, and if you join us, he is automatically out if we all vote for him!" Beat explained.

"Well than, sign me up!" Knuckles shouted as he than left for the tribal council with quick speeds, losing his shoe that had the idol in it. "WHOOPS! NEED THIS!" Knuckles said jokingly as he put it back on, much easier than before, but it didn't matter since he knows he wasn't a target anymore. The other members soon followed suit, minus the "lose a shoe" part.

_**By Knuckles – "Heh, I guess I was wrong about Sonic. Looks like he IS smarter than I thought he was; a good move on his part."  
**_

[[Tribal Council 1]]

"Welcome to the tribal coun-" Kreese and Howard said at once before Team Rockers stopped them.

"cil. Pick up a torch and put it into the fire. The fire represents your life. If it goes out, so do you. The group will vote on the one who goes. The one with the most votes leaves. If there is a tie, a revote will be in order. If it is STILL a tie, rocks will be drawn out from a cup till a purple one is picked out. Once the purple rock is picked out, the holder of the rock leaves the tribe. WE HEARD IT A HUNDRED F#$%ING TIMES BEFORE ON TV!" they ended for the 2 shocked hosts.

"…well than…uh…this is awkward…" Howard examined.

"Just like his first time at second base…" Kreese said. "So, how was your day Knuckles? I see that you made a risqué move for Scout and Margret." Kreese asked.

"It was for a distraction. But it didn't last long and we still lost. But I know who is going home tonight." Knuckles said, giving his, what he thought was an alliance a thumb up.

"Well Sonic, have an idea on who is going home?" Howard asked Sonic.

"All I know is that Spy is in deep water." Sonic answered much to the Spy's chagrin.

"And I don't even think I need Spy's opinion on that! SO LET'S VOTE!" Kreese shouted.

**Voter : Reason : Choice of vote**

Sonic: "You are an f#%$ing idiot for trusting us." : Knuckles

**Knuckles: "I never really was on your side!" : Spy**

**Carpaccio: "You ain't stylin' and profilin' it yet!" : Knuckles**

**Spy: "You are a nuisance. Period." : Conker**

***One voting session later***

"VOTING'S DONE! Anyone wants to play the hidden immunity idol…that is, IF you found it earlier, GO AHEAD!" Howard said with a laugh.

"I DO!" Knuckles shouted as he reached into his shoe, much to Sonic's alliance's surprise. "What, you thought I was that big of an idiot? Shame on…" Knuckles said as he found out that he DOESN'T have in on him now, even after checking both shoes. "Me…" Knuckles said quietly before having a panic attack. "WHERE IS IT?" Knuckles shouted in a panicked tone.

"OH MAN! IT'S LOST! WE ARE SO DEAD…NOT!" Rayman shouted, holding the idol up. "Got it when your shoe flew off." He said with a grin much to the others surprise as Knuckles' jaw was hanging open. "And no, I'm not playing it!" he concluded as the other members clapped.

"Well than, here are the votes!" Howard said, pulling the screen up with all the votes.

**When the vote was casted: The choice of vote: Number of votes for it**

**1 : Knuckles : 1  
**

*Knuckles hung his head low*

**2 : Spy : 1**

*Spy perked his right eye right up*

**3 : Knuckles : 2**

*Knuckles sighed*

**4 : Conker : 1**

*Conker didn't flinched*

**5 : Knuckles : 3**

**6 : Knuckles : 4**

**7 : Knuckles : 5**

"SILENCO MACHINO!" Howard shouted.

"Was that Spanish?" Kreese asked.

"No, it was English for dummies, the Polish version!" Howard sarcastically explained.

"Anyway, feel proud Knuckles! You are the first person voted off the island with 5 votes, enough to ship you off!" Kreese shouted.

Knuckles picked his torch up and tried to blow out the flame to no avail. "What the?" he said as he blew again, causing the flame to dance but not move. "GO OUT YOU STUPID FLAME!" Knuckles shouted as he blow on it harder, but still no success. "GAH!" Knuckles shouted, falling down in defeat as Kreese took the flame and placed it in the nearby ocean, extinguishing it. "OH COME ON! REALLY? THAT EASY?" Knuckles shouted as he stormed off while the group was laughing and patting Rayman on the back.

_**Last words of Knuckles – "CAN'T BELIEVE THAT F# $ING LIMBLESS FIEND! I WAS SO CLOSE! Only if I didn't let my shoe fall off me…I would've gotten that Spy out…Oh well, I hope Big wins this as odd as that sounds, maybe Rouge and I can have an first date…stealing Big's money."**_

[[Team Techno Night 1 *Still*]]

"Well, time to head it in for the night. We need the energy for tomorrow, even though we have nothing of the importance." Angelio declared as he went to Tails' and his bunker with Tails close behind him.

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea. Let's go 9-volt!" Billy shouted as he dashes to his and 9-volt's room.

"Heh, well, I guess I will go in too. Goodnight all." 9-volt said as he quickly followed Billy.

"Yeah, Luigi and I are going to turn it in too. See you in the morning!" Mario explained as he and Luigi went up to their room.

"Yeah, probably time for Neku and I to head it in too. GOODNIGHT GUYS! And don't do anything TOO risqué while we sleep." Shadow said, eyeing Scout and Margret as much to their chagrin.

"I hope that red knucklehead is out first." Scout said as he and Margret went to their room.

*20 minutes later*

Scout opened his eyes in dreariness to see that he was alone in the room. "Hmm…wonder where Margret is." Scout thought to himself as he tried to return to sleep, only to be interrupted with a whistle. Now Scout's eyes and ears were open. He listened for it again, and he heard it again, but this time he knew what it was meant to be like…

_Reaper reaper, that's what people…_

"Is that…Margret's?" Scout asked himself. He now knew what the whistling was meant for. "Philistine; Margret's song." Scout said quietly, not wanting to wake the others. He thought for a bit trying to remember how it went, than deciding to whistle the next part once he got it down.

_call me. Why? 'cuz they all die…_

Silence filled the air for a moment while Scout waited for an answer. It came in the form of the next part.

_When I sing, I end their lives…_

Scout wasted no time quietly walking in the direction the voice was coming from while whistling where the voice left off.

_You act as payback makes you a noble man, is that a fact?_

The voice chimed in on the last part.

_Well, you're a god damn Philistine!_

Scout was surprised that the voice finished with him on key. He however reached a ladder to the roof. Slowly, he climbed the ladder up to the roof.

"Hey Margret. How did I know it was you?" Scout asked with a smile.

"You…memorized the song?" Margret asked in surprise.

"Yeah I did. Why wouldn't I?" Scout asked, with some caution in his voice.

"It's just…since that show went live, everyone seen me as nothing when compared to that purple pony…" Margret answered.

"What are you tal-OHHH! I get where you are coming from! Talking about that girl's show 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' right?" Scout asked once he realized what show.

"Yeah, ever since Twilight Sparkles' voice sounded just like mine, they pretty much lost all sanity. They even started assuming that she reincarnates into me and that I AM her and they just…forget about the rest of me." Margret explained with some sadness in her voice.

"I have been there, but worse. You know that stupid taunt Spy says that goes like 'This is Scout, rainbows make me cry! Over!', now that stupid fan base is pairing me up with RAINBOW dash just because of the name and personality. It is driving me crazy on how much they support that show!" Scout responded, as he then started to cry a bit.

"Oh, looks like we BOTH have that trouble. Tell you what; if either one of us get the million dollars, we will use the money to cancel that show!" Margret suggested. It didn't take Scout an hundredth of a nanosecond to answer.

"DEAL! I am MORE than willing to destroy that show!" Scout answered as he hi-fived Margret. "Now with that done, how about we go back in. We will already be teased by the team tomorrow, and we don't want them seeing us up here to drive it in anymore." He suggested.

"That's a good i-OH WAIT! That boat is carrying the loser out of here!" Margret pointed at to the sea.

"Oh yeah, and it IS that red fellow, Knuckles!" Scout said, quietly laughing as he and Margret slid down the house to fid him farewell.

"SEE YOU LATER HARD HEAD!"

"YOU HAD THIS COMING!"

"SORRY TO BREAK YOU STUPID SPIRITS DUMMY!"

"SEND US A POSTCARD!"

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Knuckles shouted as the 2 went back inside quietly.

_**By Scout – "Well, looks like I ain't the only one sick of the fabled 'Brony' fandom! We WILL shut it down, with the money or without it! And seeing Knuckles ship out of here; BEST! DAY! EVER!"**_

By Margret – "Glad to see another hater of that show. Now if we can survive the merge, that show will be as good as gone! And Knuckles, if you are seeing this, you SO had it coming!"  


_Next time: Team Techno gets a clue…_

"_See this deed envelope? The inside has a map to the idol!"_

Luigi asks Mario the big question…

"_Do you REALLY love me bro?"_

Team Rockers are trying to sweet talk Rayman…

"_Anyone ever tell you that the limbless-ness of your body is handsome?"_

To steal his idol…

"_NO! I WILL KEEP THIS IDOL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
_

_And 1 person from each team quietly team up themselves._

"_So, final 2?"_

_Tune in next time for…**VIDEO GAME SURVIVOR!**_

**__Author's notes: 10,586 WORDS! That is insane for me! Anyway, I hope this is loved by you all! Please hit that purple button to review. Click that sidebar to the right for supporting options, AND I'LL SEE YOU LATER!**


End file.
